Paint cans have annular beads and grooves to accommodate lids having annular ribs that cooperate with the beads and grooves to close the open tops of the cans. The beads create a relatively wide turbulent of paint when it is poured from the cans with some paint running down the outside of the cans. Paint also accumulates in the grooves causing spillage when the lids are placed on the cans. The paint in the grooves also causes the lids to stick to the cans. Pouring spouts have been used with paint cans to prevent paint from flowing into the top grooves and running down the outside of the cans. These pouring spouts have one-piece plastic members provided with arcuate grooves accommodating beads to retain the pouring spouts on the cans. The plastic members do not include structures that compensate for molding tolerances and plastic shrinkage to maintain tight seals with the beads of the cans. Examples of paint can pouring spouts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,488; 4,813,579 and 5,195,662.